


Dino Drabbles

by AwkwardBabyGiraffe



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBabyGiraffe/pseuds/AwkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles that can be requested on my tumblr. Prompts and instructions are at http://awkward-baby-giraffe.tumblr.com/post/113637436861/power-rangers-dino-charge-drabble-prompt-thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kendall/Chase #5

#5: I have good news and i have bad news.

“Alright, I have good news and I have bad news. Which do you want to hear first?” Kendall asked, setting down the bloody gauze. She looked at her grimacing boyfriend, who was now wearing a fresh white bandage over a gash over his left eyebrow. Chase had taken a bad hit during the rangers' last battle that sent him flying into a brick wall. Now patched up and heavily medicated with painkillers, he was waiting to hear from Kendall if he had a concussion. 

“Good news.” he decided, holding an ice pack to his bruised shoulder. Kendall put a pillow behind his head and help him stretch his sore body out on the couch in her apartment. Chase had moved in with her a month prior.

“Good news is you don't have a concussion and should be able to return to you ranger duties in a week or two if you take it easy and rest.” she told him, sitting down next to him.

“And what's the bad news?” he asked worriedly, taking her hand in his. Kendall shook her head and pointed to the bandage over his eyebrow.

“That gash is going to scar and you'll never be pretty again. We might as well put a paper bag over your head so that your ugliness doesn't embarrass the rest of us.” she told him seriously but they both knew that she was joking. Chase sighed in feigned disappointment.

“Well, we both knew that my devilishly good looks couldn't last forever. Will you still love me even though I'll be deformed?” he asked tiredly. Kendall smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Yes, Chase. I'll still love you.” she whispered, laying down beside him, being extremely care to avoid his injuries. Chase wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head and his shoulder. Her voice was quiet as she told him, “You really scared me today, Chase. I thought that I might never see you again.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you.” he whispered back, nuzzling his face in her hair.

“I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.” she looked up at the black ranger and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. “Please, promise my that you'll be careful.”

“I promise, Kend.” he kissed her nose and snuggled her closer. “I promise.”


	2. Kendall/Chase #3

#3: Please, wake up.

“Kend, are you sure you should be doing that? I could do it if you want me to.” Chase called up to his girlfriend from where she stood precariously on the top of a ladder, changing a lightbulb in the cafe. Kendall just waved him off and continued to reach towards the light fixture.

“Its fine. I'm almost done anyways.” she assured him, wobbling unsteadily.

“Babe, that's really dangerous. Just let me do it.” he tried to reason with her but she was too stubborn to listen. She laughed and reached further.

“You fight monsters everyday. I think I can handle changing a lightbulb.” As soon as she had said that, she lost her balance and tumbled backwards with a panicked yell.

“Kendall!” Chase yelled, rushing forward as she fell. She landed with a thud, smacking her head against the hard tile floor. The others heard Chase yelling and came out from the kitchen. Chase knelt down beside Kendall and called out to the others, “Call an ambulance!”

Kendall was unconscious as Chase carefully pulled her into his arms. She winced and groaned, the back of her head becoming damp with blood. He was near hysterics and he whispered, “Kendall? Kendall, please wake up.”

Shelby ran over, her phone in her hand. The others were close behind. “The ambulance is on its way.”

Chase snatched the towel that was slung over Tyler's shoulder and laid it below her head. Holding her close, he closed his watering eyes and continued to whisper, “Come on, Kend. Please wake up. Please.”

“Chase?” a weak voice asked. The black ranger sighed in relief and looked down to see Kendall looking up at him, dazed and confused. “What happened?”

“I was right and you were stubborn and if you weren't bleeding right now I'd be doing a little dance and saying I told you so.” he chuckled, wiping his face. Kendall winced but giggled.

“I have a feeling you're saving that for later.” she told him tiredly. He shrugged.

“We'll see how I feel at the hospital.” he replied, kissing her forehead.


	3. Kendall/Chase #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #13 I think i'm pregnant.

Chase knew something was wrong when Kendall didn't yell at him for riding his skateboard in the lab. She sat on the couch that they had moved into the lair, biting nervously at her thumbnail while sporadically bouncing her leg. Chase sat down beside her, placing a hand on her knee. She froze under his touch, further worrying him. “Are you okay, Kend?”

She let out a shaky breath and replied. “Yeah, I'm fine. Chase, there's something I need to tell you.” 

Chase's stomach twisted in worry. Had he done something wrong; something to upset her? Did she want to break up with him? “Is something wrong? Do- do you want you break up?”

“Oh, God no, Chase. Its not that.” Kendall quickly assured him, grabbing his hand. He breathed a sigh of belief.

“Then whats wrong?” Chase's hazel eyes were wide and filled with worry. Kendall looked at him with her mouth hanging open. She had no idea how to say what was really on her mind so she just let the words fly out.

“I think I'm pregnant.” her words shocked the black ranger into silence. Kendall quickly corrected herself. “Actually, I know I'm pregnant. I took the test this morning.”

“Is- is it m-mine?” he stuttered out, having a hard time thinking. He was not expecting this kinds of news. Kendall forced a laughed and nodded.

“Yes, Chase. Its yours.” she smiled. Chase was frozen, not sure what to say or do. His silence worried Kendall. She had been afraid that telling him would make him want to leave her. The very thought of it terrified her. “Chase? Chase, please say something. Are you upset.”

“Why would I be upset?” he asked, his eyes lighting up as he realized that he was going to be a father. He clasped Kendall's hand in his. “This is the best news! I couldn't be happier.”

Kendall laughed in relief and happiness, pulling her boyfriend into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Chase laid a hand on her stomach where their future child was growing. “We're going to parents, Kend.”


	4. Kendall/Chase #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #14 Don't worry. I'll protect you.

One of Kendall's favorite things to do with her boyfriend was watch movies. That was also about the only thing she could do now due to her still growing belly. She was now seven months pregnant with a baby girl that they decided to name Kendrix after Kendall's older sister. Chase put in the movie and sat down beside his pregnant girlfriend, laying a gentle hand on her baby bump. Kendall smiled, excited to see how Chase would be with their daughter. “What are we watching tonight, Chase?”

“I actually don't know. Some old cult horror movie that Tyler lent me. I thinks its got aliens in it.” he replied, offering her some popcorn, which she gladly accepted. Chase tried not to gag when she dipped her popcorn piece in a small bowl of mustard; one of her weird pregnancy cravings that she had developed.

“You know I hate these movies. They're so corny.” she whined as the opening credits rolled up the screen. Chase chuckled and popped another piece of the snack into his mouth.

“Don't lie to me. You love these movies. You're just scared of aliens.” he challenged. Kendall blushed and tugged at the sleeve of her lavender sweater.

“Okay, so what if I do?” she mumbled. Chase ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

“Aw, come on, Kend. Don't worry. I'll protect you.” Chase cooed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. He quickly leaned over and kissed her belly. “I'll protect both of you.”


	5. Chase/Riley #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #21: Any particular reason why you're not wearing a shirt?

Riley didn't know what to think when he walked into his apartment to find his boyfriend, Chase, just sitting on his kitchen counter unashamedly shirtless. He had a bowl of Lucky Charms sitting in his lap as he smiled at Riley with a mouthful of the cereal. “Hey, Green Bean!”

“Hey, hotshot.” Riley replied uncertainly, mildly curious why Chase was lacking a shirt. Chase finished off the cereal, tipping the bowl back to drink the left over milk. He hoped off of the counter and went to dump his dish in the sink.

“How was your day?” he asked over his shoulder. Riley groaned and threw his jacket on the couch. Work at the diner had been awful. Riley was jealous that Chase had been given a day off.

“It was terrible; asshat costumers, crappy tips, annoying newbies.” he complained. 

“I'm sorry to hear that, love.” Chase told him. Riley swallowed when Chase leaned against the wall, crossing his muscular arms in front of his toned chest. Riley's gaze drifted down his chiseled abs to where his black sweat pants were hanging loosely on his hips. Licking his lips, Riley forced himself to look back up at Chase's face.

“So, uh, is there any particular reason why you're not wearing a shirt?” he stammered out. Chase smirked and began to slowly back away towards the couple's bedroom.

“Shirts are just so constricting. Don't you agree?” he asked suggestively. Riley nodded furiously as Chase held out a hand. “How about I try to help you forget about your bad day?”

“Yeah, okay.” the flustered green rangers agreed, taking his hand. He allowed his boyfriend to lead him into the bedroom where they stayed for the entire night.


	6. Shelby/Chase #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7 You're so cute when you're jealous.

Shelby was seeing red. She was behind the cash register her fists clenched into tight fists. Across the diner, Chase was trying to take the order of two girls who were shamelessly flirting with him. He looked extremely uncomfortable as they kept finding reasons to touch his arms. Shelby couldn't hear them from where she stood but she kept hearing the words phone number and several fits of giggles. Finally having enough, Shelby slammed her hands down on the counter and stormed over to the table.

“God, I just love you're accent. Its just so hot!” one of them shrieked.

“Yeah, that's one of the things I love about him.” Shelby interjected, wrapping her arm around the flustered New Zealander's waist. The two girls looked confused, their eyes narrowing. “Oh, my bad. My name's Shelby. I'm Mr. Hot Accent's girlfriend.”

With that, the pink ranger grabbed Chase's face and pulled him down into a passionate kiss that lasted for nearly fifteen seconds. When they pulled apart, gasping for breath, Shelby smirked down at the shocked girls. “We'll have your order out shortly.”

Grabbing a stunned Chase by the wrist, Shelby drug him to the kitchen where she began smacking his arm repeatedly. Chase back away, rubbing his sore arm. “Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me! Whats with the mood swings, Shelb? First you try to eat my face then you hit me?”

“How could you just stand there and let those girls flirt with you?” Shelby asked, her voice cracking in anger. Chase couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly. That just angered the girl more. “Whats so funny?”

“Nothing. You're just so cute when you're jealous.” he smirked. Shelby furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes.

“I'm not cute. I'm dangerous. I'm terrifying. You should fear my fiery wrath!” she exclaimed dramatically, poking him in the chest. He just laughed and shook his head, pulling her close to him.

“Don't worry, Strawberry,” Shelby giggled at the silly nickname he had given her. Chase called all of the rangers a food that corresponded with their ranger color. Shelby was Strawberry, Riley was Green Bean, Koda was Blueberry, and Tyler was Applejacks. Kendall, against all her pleas against it, was called Plum and, when she was in a bad mood, was called Prune. None of them knew why Chase had made up these ridiculous names but they all secretly loved them. Chase kissed the top of Shelby's head. “I've only got eyes for you.”


	7. Shelby/Tyler #24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #24: I'm sorry. Am i distracting you?

Shelby sat tiredly on the couch in the apartment she shared with Tyler, watching her boyfriend hunch over his desk that was shoved in the corner of the living room. She knew that he was most likely reading his father's journal again, looking for anything that he might have missed, any clue as to why his dad had disappeared. The pink ranger frowned in sympathy. It was getting late and she knew that Tyler would spend the entire night at that desk if he didn't go to bed soon. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek lightly. “Its getting late, Ty. Why don't you come to bed? We have work in the morning.”

“I'll be there in a minute. I'm almost done here.” he replied with a yawn. Lie. Shelby thought to herself. A small smile formed on her lips as an idea came to mind. She quickly ran into their bedroom and changed into pink spandex and one of Tyler's shirts that was far too big on her. She knew that Tyler loved it when she wore his clothes. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun she walked back over to Tyler's desk, sitting on the edge with her pink painted toenails hovering just over the ground. She playfully, seductively stretched out across the surface of the desk, laying over the papers and books. 

With raised eyebrows, Tyler asked, “What are doing, Shelbs?”

“Oh. I'm sorry. Am I distracting you?” she replied coyly, resting her head on her fist.

Tyler smirked, knowing what she was playing at. “Perhaps.”

She reached over and trailed her fingers down the back of the red ranger's neck, playing with his hair. He closed his eyes with a smile and leaned into her touch. “Please come to bed.”

Tyler sighed and nodded with a smile. “Alright.”

Shelby let out a little yelp in surprise when he suddenly scooped her up and carried her into their room.


End file.
